Kidnap My Heart
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS : JaeMiYoung   SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


**CHAPTER 1 : LAFS? Never Thought It Could Happen To Me!**

**You sighed as you looked at your new school's gate... 'I wish everything will be fine' You thought to yourself... You decided to head to your room straight away...**

**While walking... You suddenly fall to your butt... "Mianhae!" Someone yelled as that someone helped you to stood up... "Arasso" You told him... You turn to see his face... Yep... It's a guy.. He's a nerdy-looking guy like you... He suddenly flashed a smile onto you... After you saw that smile of his.. You felt your heart beating fast... 'What's this?' You thought to yourself... 'Is this love at first sight?' You asked yourself again... He's not a really handsome guy... But there's something about him that made you have that feeling... **

**'Hmm... He's not really handsome... He wears an eyeglass... Acts like a loser.. But let me say he's kinda cute...' You thought to yourself...**

**"Yah!" He said as he waved his hands onto your face.. He thought you're daydreaming.. You smiled at him feeling kind of embarassed... He smiled back and begun to talk... "Je ireum-eun Sandeul imnida" (My name's Sandeul)... "Je ireum-eun _ imnida, Mannaseo bangawoyo" (My name's _, Pleased to meet you).. You smiled at him... "You're in my class right?" He asked you as he observes you using his eyes... "Jeoneun Moreugetseumnida" (I don't know)... "Ooohh... I'm in Class A.. You?"... "Oh! Same!" You told him cheerfully... Suddenly he grabbed you towards your classroom...**

**"Annyeong!" He cheerfully greeted your classmates.. 'It's kinda weird that everyone greeted him back and a lots of students came near him.. It's unusual for nerdy-looking guy to be treated like this... Well back at my old school... I'm kind of.. a loser' You thought to yourself as you stare at him... "Yah! Let's sit together! Arasso?" He asked you.. "A-arasso" You answered him nervously...**

**'Wah! I can't breath properly! What's this? We just met today... but why am I feeling this?' You thought to yourself.. You felt your face burning... You slapped yourself trying to break free about the thoughts that you're thinking... "Yah! You okay?" He asked you... "Ne... Arasso" You answered him as you looked away... 'Gosh! This is so embarrassing!'**

**Breaktime**

**"Begopayo!" He pouted as the bell rang... Both of you were alone in the classroom... "Aren't you eating with your friends Sandeul?"... "Ani.. I'd rather choose you"... You kind of blushed as soon as you heard that... "Wae?"... "..." He just kept quiet as he stare at you... "Here" You told him as you gave him one of your sandwiches... "OMO! Kamsahamnida!" He yelled as he suddenly hugged you... You blushed and so did he... He broke the hug when he realized it's embarrassing.. "M-Mianhae" He told you... "A-Arasso" You answered back... Both of you were so embarrassed and nervous.. that's why AWKWARD SILENCE went into the room...**

**Dismissal Time**

**At last it's dismissal time... After the break you talked to him a little... Both of you chatted together and shared some personal things... Now you knew he was your 'Oppa'... Well it's kinda sad that you have to go back home.. It feels like heaven when you're with him...**

**While Walking...**

**"_-ah!" A familiar voice yelled your name... You turn to see Sandeul waving at you as he walk towards you... "Oppa? Wae?"... "I...Ummm... C-can...I... take you home ?" He said as he scratched his blushing face.. You didn't hear the last part clearly.. "Mwuh? Can you repeat it again?"... He looked away then he took a deep breath and turn to you... "Umm Can I take you home" He fake coughed... You giggled at his expression as he adjusted his eyeglass... "Ne" You told him and nodded.. You noticed a big smile on his face.. You knew he was happy.. **

**After Several MInutes...**

**You reached your home... At last... 'Hmm should I let him in?' You thought... "Umm... Sandeul wanna eat first?" You asked him nervously.. "Arasso" He answered as he followed you inside the house...**

**"Dangsin Gajoji Yeogie Salgo Iseoyo?"... (Do you have family here?)**

**"Ne, Abeoji.. Eomeoni" ... (Yes, My father... My mother)**

**"Oh..." He said as he look around your house... **

**You chatted for a while... It's so happy... Well it's just your first day meeting each other.. But you seems like you two were best friends... You were so happy that it feels like eternity...**

**But there's always this time that you have to say 'Goodbye'**

**A few months later...**

**Sandeul and you became close friends.. You knew you've finally fall for him... Today is the day you decided to confess to him... You knew his feelings and yours were the same... **

**You got inside the classroom... "Annyeong!" You greeted everyone and they greeted you back also.. It feels refreshing for a nerdy-looking girl like you to be treated this way... **

**You noticed that Sandeul's not there yet... It's unusual cause he's always first than you.. Well actually this day is kind of confusing cause Sandeul didn't pick you up in your house.. You thought he needed to go to school early but he didn't...**

**Bell Rings...**

**You decided to call him right away... 'Sandeul.. where are you?' Those words kept running into your mind... **

**Ring Ring Ring**

**The phone kepts ringing... He isn't answering it... Suddenly it goes...**

**Toot Toot Toot**

**You were shocked so you looked at your phone... It says 'Lee Jung Hwan rejected your call'... You were worried of what's happening... "Why did he rejected it?" You told yourself.. 'Maybe he mistakenly pressed the reject button' You thought... So then again... You decided to call him...**

**After the third time of trying... You give up... Sandeul kept rejecting your call... You wanted to cry but you hold back the tears...**

**After some minutes...**

**Your adviser came in... **

**"I have a bad news for all of you..." Your adviser told everyone.. You can feel your heart beating fast... You're nervous...**

**"It's about Lee Jung Hwan..." You heart crashed as soon as you heard that... 'What about him?' You thought...**

**"Sandeul's moving into another place... He won't be coming to school anymore since he moved into a new one" The adviser told everyone and sighed...**

**Tears fall down your face... But you wiped it away immediately...**

**Why didn't he tell you? Your head hurts as you remembered his face...**

**Dismissal Time**

**Your friends comforted you... Now it's your time to go home... You decided to walk by Sandeul's house... **

**As soon as you got there... It looks empty though.. But you decided to ring the door bell... **

**Suddenly the door opens... It's Sandeul's mom... "Oh.. _-ah" She said with a sad tone...**

**"Is Sandeul here?"**

**"Oh.. Mianhae _-ah... But Sandeul left already..."**

**"Without his parents?"**

**"Ne... Didn't he tell you?"**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Oh.. He passed an audition that's why he's changing school... He needs training with his other members that's why he left home"**

**"Oh... Do you know where he is?" **

**"Mianhae _-ah... But he didn't tell me"**

**"Ah... Arasso... Annyeong" **

**You left quickly cause tears are falling down your face already... 'Why didn't he tell me? Aren't I his best friend? Maybe he doesn't like me at all' You thought to yourself as you ran to your house... **

**When you got there... You went straight to bed and cried... You knew Sandeul's a popular guy though he's nerdy looking... He went into some tv shows but still why didn't he tell you that he's moving away? You cried feeling heartbroken... "Pabo Sandeul" You said...**

**1 year and a few months later...**

**You've always thought that Sandeul would call you.. But no... He didn't... That's what made you changed now.. You still wear eyeglass sometimes... but you were no longer the nerdy-looking girl.. The girl who looks like a loser... You're different now... You are way much more beautiful now... **

**You're a famous person now also.. Not just in school... But in many other places in Korea... You're a student at the same time.. You're a model of a famous entertainment... You're great at dancing too... Sometimes you're an extra actress in some movies... **

**Sandeul in the other hand... He's way much famous than you.. Almost all the people in the world who knows B1A4 knows him... He became a B1A4 member... And guess what? That new boy band group turns out to be a handsome group with voices that will make you fall for them... **

**Well it's a good thing that you're not seeing Sandeul.. cause if you did.. You don't know what to do... Maybe you'll punch him...**

**Well today's school day.. So you woke up early.. Do your daily routine and went straight to school... **

**As you got into your school.. You noticed that the stage is decorated.. 'Who the hell is coming today?' You thought to yourself... You head straight to your room... Before you got there... There's this huge noise that's irritating you.. The sound of Fan Girls... **

**You opened the door with a large bang and looked at your classmates... actually it's like a glare... "_-ah!" One of your friend screamed as she pulled you towards her.. You noticed that there's a guy that's surrounded by girls... "Someone wants to see you " Another student said.. The girls that's blocking the guy went away... You walk towards the guy...**

**He's handsome... Looks familiar... 'Hell? What's this feeling again? Love at First Sight again? Gawd' You thought to yourself blushing... You don't know who's that guy... "It's been a long time I guess... _-ah" The guy spoked... How did he knew you?**

**You scratched your head from confusion... **

**"Don't you remember me?" When he said those words... You remembered who it was.. It's Lee Jung Hwan... aka Sandeul.. Your bloo d rised as soon as you recognized him... Suddenly you slapped him... Then went out the classroom...**

**'Pabo! Why does he have to show up?' You went to the school garden and cried.. Stupid.. Showing up... For what?**

**Several Minutes later...**

**"Yah! You're cutting classes!" A familiar voice said.. You looked up to see Sandeul smiling at you... **

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Sheesh! Easy! I just wanna see you before we perform and left"**

**"See me? Well I don't!"**

**He sat next to you.. and smiled like nothing happened a year ago...**

**"What do you want?" You asked him annoyed...**

**"What do I want? I want you" He said as he pointed at you..**

**"Tsk.. You shoul've think of that a year ago"**

**"You've changed _-ah"**

**"Same goes for you... Leaving without telling your so called 'best friend'! What's the use of telling to me a year ago that 'We'll always be best friends _-ah'? F**K this sh*t! Liar! Saying it like a child! Tsk! I was wrong in putting my hope with you"**

**"Mianhae..." He said as he suddenly grabbed you and hugged you... You tried to let go but he was strong enough...**

**Suddenly you cried like a child that lose her lollipop... **

**"YAH! PABO SANDEUL!" You whined... He broke the hugged... and smiled at you as he wiped your tears away...**

**"Look... Mianhae.. For leaving you without telling the truth or where would I go... I just can't tell it to you... cause I'm too weak back then" He said as he looked away.. feeling kind of embarrassed...**

**"I was so scared that you won't like me... so I decided to try an audition to be famous... Well I passed... I decided not to tell it to you.. Cause I wanted to surprise you... But it turns out that you don't want to see me anymore..."**

**"How could you say that?"**

**"I called your older brother... He told me everything... He told me that you love me.. And that you don't want to see me anymore since I'm just a selfish old brat"**

**You pouted as you think over on what he said.. Yep you told that to your older brother...**

**"Do you hate me?" You suddenly asked him... **

**"Mwuh? I can't hate a girl that I-" He paused as he blushed...**

**"I, what?"**

**He sighed as he begun to speak... "_-ah... I...I... I..."**

**"Stop stuttering and tell it to me directly Pabo!"**

**"I love you!"**

**Your voice dropped as soon as you hear that.. everything about you frozed... But your face was blushing... He looked away.. being embarassed... **

**"Pabo..." You suddenly spoke... **

**He looked at you with a sad face.. He thought that you were rejecting him... He stood up.. about to leave but then you stood up also and grabbed him... **

**"Yah!" You said... He looked at you with a confused face... "I... I..." You took a deep breath... "I like you too" You told him.. 'SH*T! It should be Love! Not Like! Omo! I'm so dead'**

**"You only like me?" He smirked... You couldn't answer his question properly since you were too nervous...**

**"That's okay.. I'll make you love me"...**

**'Pabo! I already did!' You thought... **

**He held your hands and begun to speak... **

**"_-ah! You're my LAFS"**

**"LAFS?"**

**"Love At First Sight! You know... At first I'd never thought that it could happen to me! But because of you... You made me Believe.. So can I asked you a favor?" He smiles as he held your hand tightly...**

**"What favor?" You asked him blushing...**

**"Would you kidnap my heart?" He smiled as he blushed also**

**"... K-kidnap?"**

**"Kidnap my Heart! Take me with you! Make my dreams come true... together with you... Because I've been loving you for almost 2 years... And this is the time I have a courage... so can you?" He asked you while he scratched his face...**

**"Pabo Sandeul!" You yelled at him... but then you smiled and hugged him... "Idiot... I love you too" You told him... He grabbed your face and kissed you passionately... **

**Now you knew... Love At First Sight is true... And you two can make your Dreams come True**

**CREDITS : JaeMiYoung **

**SOURCE : *asianfanfics***


End file.
